Kung Fu Humans Chapter Eight
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER EIGHT Haki Malian's sharp, crystal-like violet colored eyes stared into my blue-green (but actually blue) eyes. I was forced to stare into hers. The world became freezing cold. I started shivering, could of coldness and fear. "Who are you?" I managed to ask. She smiled an evil smile. "I'm not Haki Malian. That's my fake name. I don't dress like Sherlock Holmes. That's to hide my figure. I'm not from here. I'm not human. I was born in the human world, but I'm not human. My name is…" She ripped off her hat, pulled her cigarette out of her mouth and caused it to clatter onto the floor, and tore off her jacket. I gasped. She was thin, tall, and beautiful- but not to mention terrifying. Her skin was almost pale white. Her fingers were thin and long, as well as her sharp, long nails. Her feet were small and bare. Her hair stayed straight and silver. Haki's (or whoever she was) body was covered by a black dress that looked like it was made of feathers. The front part of it went up to her knees, but went down to the floor in the back. Her breasts were each covered by three black, gigantic feathers. Every other part of her chest was showing. The dress was strapless, so her skinny arms stuck out. 'She dresses like my sixth grade math and science teacher, only the dress isn't short and pink,' I thought. Then every single part of me went blank. I just stared in fear. Then, all of a sudden, long, black angel wings came from her back. I hadn't even noticed that they were there. That made me even more fearful of the monster in front of me. "My name is Chauntella Mirar, worker of Empress Ka Lun, and Japanese goddess of hate," she explained, her purple eyes looking all over me. "My twin brother is Byoga, god of the sea, my mother is Luchiana, goddess of heaven. I also go by the name Hannon Jaqui." I was frozen on the spot, fear seeping through my skin and into my veins like a needle. This couldn't be happening. This was all a dream and when I woke up, I would be in Trinity and Nicole's room. Yes, this was a dream. "This is not a dream, Kelsi Rider," Chauntella said to me as if she was reading my mind. She gripped my shoulders and dug her nails into my skin. I felt much pain because of that. "This is reality, and it is worse than what you were discussing with the masters about the teenage population today. I am much worse." She lowered her face to mine, her lips almost touching my ear. "I make horrible things happen to people," she whispered into my ear. "I make people feel pain… I make people's lives disgraceful. And I can do that to yours, Kelsi Rider." She smiled. "I can make your life shorter than the gods and goddesses wanted it to be. My mother does not want that, neither do any of my fellow gods or goddesses, but I can make it happen, young Kelsi Rider." My eyes widened. I felt like I was going to cry. Would she kill me? "I want to show you something," she told me. Chauntella finally backed away and pointed to a dresser. "Tauchella," she muttered. The dresser disappeared and in its place was an opening in the floor. Chauntella gripped my arm and jumped down into the trapdoor. I fell along with her, tempted to scream, but not daring to. We fell onto solid ground. Chauntella landed gracefully onto the ground, while I hurt my arm badly. Chauntella was still gripping onto it. Then I gasped. Around me was a gigantic cave-like place. At the far end of the room was a statue of Chauntella. Tens of rhinos were bowing to it, muttering things in a language I couldn't even understand. They were all dressed like the rhino soldiers we had fought at Ping's noodle shop. "Look over there," Chauntella said, pointing to the wall on the left. I saw it and gasped, almost in tears. Animals and humans were sitting on the floor, wrapped in chains connected to the wall. Their eyes were all closed, and they were silent. "Are they… dead?" I asked. "No dear, of course not," Chauntella said, not even bothering to look at me. "They're people I have entrusted with my secret, and have told it to others. So I obviously had to kidnap them and keep them here as slaves." "What secret?" I had to ask. "The one I told you," Chauntella told me, now looking at me. "The one about not really being Haki Malian." "This is craziness," I said. "How could you do this to them!?" "Silence, young one," Chauntella said quietly. "No!" I yelled. "You're a heartless freak, you know that!? I never met someone like you, and I never wanted to, but I guess it just happened! You're a soulless-!" "SHUT UP!" Chauntella screamed at me. She smacked me across the face, sending me tumbling onto the floor. "Ow," I muttered. Surprisingly, at the sound of Chauntella's scream, nobody moved. The rhinos kept bowing and muttering, and the humans and animals that were kidnapped didn't even move. "First of all, I am not soulless, I'm a goddess, I am a soul," Chauntella said, leaning over me. "Second, you may end up like them if you spill any of these secrets." "What are you talking about?" I asked her. She pulled me up so that I was sitting up. She came very close to my ear again. Her lips were almost touching my right one, feeling uncomfortable. "I was the one who poisoned the empress," she said. I gasped. "You what?!" I yelled. "Shush, young one," she said. "Yes, I killed her. I had a number of reasons to, you know. First of all, she was a cannibal, which was why I poisoned her with chicken, her favorite food. She ate other animals, which is forbidden in this world. She was also married to the descendant of my twin brother, who I hated with all my heart. I was the odd one out in my family. Byoga and Luchiana were both 'good guys' and I was the abnormal, hating freak. That is another reason. The last reason is that when I came to earth and attended high school, everybody insulted and laughed at me because of the fact that my skin is almost white and my eyes are a weird color, and that I didn't want a boyfriend. Ka Lun was one of those people. I looked over those facts and realized that my life would be better without her." I shook my head. "No, no, no…" "It's true, Kelsi Rider," she said. "I poisoned the empress. Now her son and his wife are going to rule. They're on their way here from Hong Kong." I jumped up and backed away. "Why did you tell me this!?" I yelled. "I'm going to tell Shifu about this, and then you'll regret everything!" "I told it to you because you will not tell Shifu, or anyone else for that matter, unless you want to end up like them," she pointed to the humans and animals on the floor in chains. "I told you because you are one of the only humans here. A human is what I look and seem like, and I believe that humans are most trustworthy than any living creature. You may tell Trinity and Nicole, if you'd like. But not another soul, or else you're down here until death." I understood what she was trying to say, so I sighed. "I swear that I will not tell another soul," I said. "And I will… let you get away with more murders. You heartless person." "I take that as a compliment, child," she smiled. "You swore." I felt her smile another evil smile. "Now you cannot tell anyone except for other humans…" ---- "She what!?" We were on our way back to the Jade Palace. We had all decided to walk, since it was the only way to get here. Trinity, Nicole and I were way behind everyone else, since I wanted to tell them what had happened. "Kelsi, you need to tell Shifu, like, right now," Trinity said, and I knew that she was serious. "The best way to handle this is to tell him." "Do you want me to be locked down there with no way to escape!?" I asked. "Good point," Trinity sighed. "So we're just going to have to keep the secret and let nobody else know?" Nicole asked. I nodded. "I hate her," she said. "Join the club, Nicole," I said. "She's a horrible person, nobody likes her. Nobody liked her back then, nobody likes her now. I don't understand what Chicano Marut sees in her." "Well, there's only one way to get rid of her," Trinity said. "Train and face up to her ourselves," I finished. "That sounds like a good plan." "I was going to say tell Shifu, get kidnapped, and have them rescue us, but- what!?" Trinity yelled. "Kelsi, we're kids, we can't fight her ourselves!" Nicole exclaimed. "But it's the only way," I said. "How do you think the furious five became such amazing warriors? They trained when they were kids, and became spectacular fighters. We could too, if we trained hard enough." The girls sighed. "Sure," Trinity said. "I'm in," Nicole replied. "Alright!" I exclaimed. "Training starts tomorrow!" "What about today?" Trinity asked. "I want to relax today," I said. "Wow," Nicole laughed. We spent the rest of the walk in silence, thinking about what we were going to do to train… ---- I grabbed a scroll off of the shelf and opened it. I was getting used to opening scrolls and reading top to bottom instead of side to side. I had come here in my spare time yesterday to explore, and I desperately needed to be here today. The scroll room. Shifu calls it the scroll room. It's called that because it's a room that just has a few chairs, and shelves full of different kinds of scrolls. The walls don't even have decorations on them; it's just shelves and scrolls. The scrolls are in Chinese, but I have found that when I press the jewel on my necklace to the middle of the scroll, the words fade and the English version appears on the scroll. It's fascinating to watch, and really cool. Right now, I really needed to learn. I wanted to know more about Chauntella Mirar, and different gods and goddesses and more about these necklaces. I pressed my jewel to one scroll with navy blue writing and a light red background. The words vanished and English reappeared. Continuation of Ai's Story. Part Five, it read. I had read the other parts, so I knew what it was about. I continued reading. …necklaces would glow in the moonlight, causing the jewel's glow to reflect against the glow of the moon. Ai concluded that the energy from the glow would refract against the energy that was causing the wearer to go to the other world, and in the end, the moonlight was stronger. Ai was not able to tell how exactly the moon was stronger than her power. She never had a chance after that to speak to the moon goddess, Sokiapha. Ai tried everything- "Hello?" I almost screamed in shock. I turned around quickly, causing my hair to spin around and hit my face. I got it out of my eyes and got a clear view of who was there. It was Po. "Um, Po!" I exclaimed, taking my glasses out of my lap and putting them on so I wouldn't see him all fuzzy (my glasses are for distance, I can read without them just fine). "What- what're you… what're you doing here?" Wow, I couldn't even speak right in front of this guy. I must really have a crush on him. "No reason," he said. "I really like this library. It helps me relax, you know, right?" "Yeah," I said, forcing myself to calm down. "We have a library at home in Renningville. When I'm there, I just feel so… I can't even describe it. I guess I feel calm and relaxed." Po nodded. "Yeah. What're you reading there?" "Oh, this is the story of Ai, that Japanese goddess of love that Chuan was telling us about," I explained, holding up the scroll. "The words are in English, so I bet you can't read it." "How did you do that?" Po asked me. "All the scrolls here are in Chinese. Are you like, some kind of mystical person… thing?" I explained to him how the words changed from Chinese to English, and he was wowed. "I guess that that goddess person put a lot of magic into there, or something," he said. "Yeah, or something," I smiled. "I was going to continue reading. Want to look on?" "But it's in English," he reminded me. "I know," I said. "I've been told I read good aloud." I winked at him quickly, and took off my glasses. He smiled at me. "Alright," he said, taking a seat next to me. "Start reading."